The Wolverine and the Fox
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: Naruto was attacked by a mob on his third birthday only to be saved by a man named Logan NarutoxWolverine crossover fusion
1. Chapter 1

Wolverine and the fox

Note: most of the names will be plays on words for people since I don't know Japanese and I do not own Naruto.

The unique smell of the trees that filled the forest surrounding the village of Konoha wafted into his nostrils as he walked down the road. He pulled out a cigar; an Iwa made Stonecutter the best cigar in the elemental world. He raised his left hand and a blade popped out from between his first and second knuckle that he used to cut the end of the cigar off. He put the cut end in his mouth and using a small fire jutsu called lighter he lit his cigar.

…..

It had been three years since the attack of the nine-tailed kitsune and to celebrate the people were having the third annual nine-tailed festival. A stranger walked up to an outdoor bar "Seven Thorns, leave the bottle" the stranger says then points to an empty table "I'll be sitting there." A waitress comes and gives him his whisky and a glass, as she sets them down she takes a good look at him. He had a rough beard with large sideburns a unique hairstyle that went to a point on each side of his head in a ceresin or horns. He wore a brown leather jacket unzipped; underneath he wore a black and white buttoned shirt with blue jeans and snake skin boots. "Here you go sir, would you like a menu?" she asks him. "Yes please." the stranger replies. Looking at the menu he orders a burger, with some rice balls and pickles to go with it. He then pores himself a glass of the whisky.

The meal was good, the best burger he had in fire country. He decided to check out the festival when he got a faint whiff of something familiar something like him. He also smelled anger, hatred, and alcohol from several other people. He took off running following the scent trail like his, which quickly had fear growing in it.

When he found the end of the scent trail he was disgusted by what he saw. A group of about twelve people with weapons were beating a child of about three years old. His eyes turned from his natural blue to a ferocious gold and he popped two sets of three blade foot long claws from between his knuckles.

Later, when he comes to he sees the twelve dismembered corpses and he is holding the unconscious boy in his arms. He takes off for the hospital at elite shinobi speeds.

Kikyo Inagomi was working the reception counter of Konoha general hospital. A few alcohol poisonings had come in earlier and an hour ago and a young boy had been brought in by his mother ten minutes ago with a broken leg. She picked up a fashion magazine and started reading the article on hot new kunoichi trends. She was a Genin enrolled in the medical ninja program pioneered by Tsunade four years ago. Suddenly a small wild looking man crashes through the doors holding a young blonde boy. She rushes up to the man and freezes when she sees the whisker marks on the boys face. She then remembers the oath she will have to take when she becomes a medical-ninja and continues on the way to the boy. "What is the condition of the boy?" she asks the man. "He has several dislocated bones." The wild man states as he looks down at the boy in shock noticing all of his other wounds have healed. He was surprised for the first time in a long time. His healing factor did not activate until he hit puberty. "I'll call his doctor now." She states and goes to her stand and calls for the boy's doctor.

…In another part of the hospital…

House was a gruff looking retired medical ninja who lost most his right thigh against an Iwa ninja during the second ninja war. He was also the mentor of Tsunade well she was learning the medical arts; he also taught a young lady by named Rin, a student of the Forth and the current head of the hospital. He was in his office when his new assistant Cutler cam in " the demon brat is back…" the man did not finish his sentence as House knocks him out with a punch to the face. Grabbing his cane and scratching his short salt and pepper beard he goes to the elevator and presses the button for the lobby.

Lobby…

"What's your name sir?" the Kikyo asks the small man as they what for the doctor. "My names Logan, little Missy" Logan states as the elevator doors open up. "Bloody House." Logan states as he sees a man in a blue suit with no lab coat or tie. "I see you know of my old war record fallow me…both of you." House states as he limps to an exam room. "Set him down on the table please Mr.…" He states looking to Logan for his name. "Logan" the small man simply states as he sets the boy down and takes a step back to watch the man work. House goes and starts popping variance joints back inside their sockets. Logan hears a metallic scraping sound as they go into place. "Why is there that scraping sound?" Logan asks in concern for the boy. "Because the boy is the last of the Senju clan in the village and he has the rarest form of the bloodline, metal manipulation. His bones are instead of calcium are organic like metal compound that is seemingly unbreakable. It's fascinating riley" House states.

…Hokage residents…

The Hokage was an old man named Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was currently working on the mound of paper work that came with the coming of the Kumo delegation in two months, when the ANBU that shadows Naruto Uzumaki appears at the window. "Naruto has been attacked again." The tiger masked man stats as the Hokage jumps up "all the assailants are dead." the man continue. "What happed" the Hokage demands as he heads to the window. Jumping out the man starts explain the situation.

(Flashback)

The wild man first attacked the man who was currently lifting up a katana to finish off the boy. He slashed with his left set of claws cutting the sword into four pieces and fallowing up with a stab to the chest with his right hand killing him and knocking him back to the alleys dead end. Next he killed the two men who had steel pipes by stabbing them throw the head with one had each. The next victim was the only woman in the mob, he lobs off her head and he cut off the left arm of the man behind her. He lets out an angry cry as a man behind him stabbed him with a kunai knife. In retaliation he stabs him through the heart with his left claw. He then fishes off the man with one arm by stomping on his throat. Next two men have wakasashi. He kicks one in the balls grabing the man's sword arm making the man stab the other guy in the liver. He breaks the crouching guy's neck to fish him off. Next he attacks a man with a quarter staff. Logan kicks the man throe the staff breaking it and hitting the man in the chest hard enough to stop his heart. He kills the next two with a stab to the rib and a slash to the neck. The last was killed with a stab to the face. (End of the flashback)

"The men then just stopped and stud over the boy for a few minutes then seemed to come to and picked him up and carried him to the hospital." Tiger states as he fallows the Hokage to the hospital.

At the hospital

"You know if he could find a way to combine his metal manipulation with his healing factor he could display abilities similar to the Shikotsumyaku of the Kaguya clan" House states to Logan. The Hokage suddenly bursts through the door of the exam room. "Were is Naruto at?" the Hokage demands. "He's fine now I popped his bones back as always after Mr. Logan here brought him to the hospital." States House to one of the only people he respects.

"Mr. Logan thank you for saving Naruto how can I thank you?" the Hokage asks respectfully. "You could tell me where my daughter is, her name is Kushina Uzumaki." The man states simply. The Hokage suddenly looks down sadly at the mention of the name Kushina. "I'm sorry to say this but she died do to child birth three years ago." The third states when House interrupts. "She was killed by a combination of stress from labor and the strong killing intent of the nine tailed fox it stopped her heart. We could not get it started again." Login looked like the world was ending when he realized the child could be alive. "And the child?" he asks. "Give me a few minutes." The doctor states as he leaves the room. He returns with a bottle of ink, a scroll, a fine brush, and a scalpel. He slices Naruto's thump squeezing a few drops of blood into the bottle of ink. He then proceeds to create an intricate seal similar to the blood seal. House then runs throe a set of hand seals. He states "paternity seal. Now Mr. Logan could you please wipe a bit of blood on the seal." Logan pulls out a combat knife and slices his thumb and squeezing out a small amount of blood before the wound heals; he then wipes it on the seal. The seal glows for a moment the terns grayish green color.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter one a Brief History

The wolverine and the fox

Chapter one a Brief History

"Interesting it turned the color of grayish green meaning you're the kid's grandfather on his mother's side, grayish blue would mean you're his grandfather form the father's side." Doctor House states to Logan. Naruto who had woken up when House cut his thumb asks "this guy is my Granddaddy?" Logan did not hesitate when he heard those words. He rushed over to the child and grabbed him up in a hug with tears in his eyes and said "Yes I am your granddaddy kid." Naruto then raps his tinny little arms around him crying "granddaddy." The Hokage smiled as he watched the two hugged. "I will get you the paperwork to adopt him Logan" states the Hokage as he leaves the room with a smile on his face. When Hiruzen returned to the room he found Logan holding a sleeping Naruto in his arms. "Looks like the little tyke could not take all the excitement today. Here is the paperwork for adopting Naruto," The Hokage states as he hands the man the paperwork. "And here is my Kage grade pen." States the Hokage handing Logan a fountain pen with the seals for eternal and ink on it witch surprised Logan, since the pen was a Kage's greatest weapon against their most hated enemy, paperwork. One was specially made for each Kage and was put in the museums after their death. Each pen was different. The thirds was green with "the will of fire" engraved on it.

Smiling Logan took the pen and started to fill out the paperwork. When he finished the paperwork he hands back the pen to the old man. "Now then let's talk about where you will be staying." The Hokage states to Logan. "Well I think I'll take him from the village for a few years." Logan tells the Hokage. "Well could you postpone the trip until after the Kumo absenters come in two months and seventeen days? "The Hokage asks Logan. "Shore that will give me time to gather some supplies and plan for the trip" Logan says. "Well then you two can stay at my clan estate for the time being let's go." The Hokage states to Logan. So standing up carefully so as to not wake up Naruto, the Hokage and Logan leave the hospital.

The next morning Naruto wakes up to the smell of breakfast cooking. Hoping to sneak some food before the cranky old hag throws him out for the day he fallows the smell not noticing the surroundings at all. 'The kitchen is farther away then I remember Naruto thinks to himself as he finally finds the kitchen. There Naruto finds Logan over the stove cooking and Hiruzen feeding baby Konohamaru a bottle of formula. "Good morning kid." Logan says to Naruto which makes Naruto smile as he enters the kitchen alerting Sarutobi to his presence. "Impressive Logan I did not even sense him coming your skills are very impressive." Login replies with "didn't sense him smelled him coming." Surprising the old man "Are you a member of the Inuzuka?" to which Logan states "no I'm a member of the lost clan of the berserkers" again Logan surprises Sarutobi. "I thought most of them were slaughtered by the Uchiha two hundred years ago." "They tried but only about half were killed. The men were out at the time and when they returned to find the woman and children murdered so they tracked down the Uchiha who lead the attack and killed him slow. Then they started over again as wonders. Some ending up in whirlpool were I was born about a hundred years ago." Logan states to the two. "Then about twenty two years ago I met Naruto's grandma and we had a beautiful baby girl. And the rest is history." Logan finished his tale to the two. "Naruto breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so pull up a chair next to the old man." Logan tells his grandson. "Ok granddaddy." Naruto states as he pulls out a chair and climes onto it. Now standing on the chair Naruto terns and plops down on to the chair. Naruto smiles at Hiruzen and asks "Who is the baby?"Wondering who the baby was "This is my grandson Konohamaru Sarutobi and he will be one on December thirtieth." Sarutobi states well continuing to feed the babe. "Ok scrambled eggs, bacon, and hash browns with milk and orange juice" Logan states setting the down the food onto the table. "It all looks delicious Logan." Sarutobi states to Logan as he dishes up a plate for himself well Logan dishes up a plate for Naruto then himself. Hiruzen takes the first bite and states "this is better than I thought it would be" to Logan smiling. "Thanks" Logan politely tells the old man. "This is yummy Granddaddy." Naruto states to Logan with a big smile and some egg on his face.

Outside of the village a tall blond man carrying a gunny sack was walking up to the gate he held up a finger and extended his first talon on his left hand to cut open a box of cigarillos. Opening the box and taking out one of the cigarillos he then runs through some hand seals and says "lighter." And lights the cigarillo He takes a drag on it as he comes to the gate.

Back inside the village the Hokage is just leaving to head to the office with baby Konohamaru. "Well Naruto how about we go for a walk around town maybe go to the park?" Logan asks the young boy who then smiles happily and asks "can we get some ramen for lunch?" Logan smiles to the boy and tells him shore.

At the Hokage temple the blond man walked up to the secretary and asks " is the Hokage in yet?" to which the secretary replies " No but he should be in soon please have a seat, his morning meeting was canceled so you can be seen right away." The man thanks the secretary and takes a seat on the nearby couch. A few minutes later the Hokage enters with baby Konohamaru in his arms. "Hello Victor nice to see you again please come on in to my office…

To be continued…

Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be longer and come out when x-men origins comes out. Questions will be answered and no the Logan and Victor are not brothers in this.


End file.
